


It's a Need

by mycahthelittlehobbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycahthelittlehobbit/pseuds/mycahthelittlehobbit
Summary: It was the type of love that you knew was coming, but still managed to sneak up on you.





	It's a Need

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN on October 27, 2011

I don’t know why I agreed, but I did. He had been watching me from afar for a while, quietly starting up discussions during dinner. It took me about a month to figure out that he was probably trying to court me. A man who I couldn’t stand, but grudgingly respected, throughout my childhood had taken an interest in me.

Repulsion was not my first response, but an excited jittery feeling filled my chest; looking back, I think it was the fact that my greatest critic found me interesting enough to pursue. I dressed up for dinner in the Great Hall that night; I’m sure no one but my paramour noticed my outfit. We immediately put our heads together and jumped into our discussion. His eyes lingered on my body, but were quick to find my eyes, and stayed there the rest of the meal.

Two weeks later, he offered to continue the discussion in his quarters over a drink. We usually only did this on Fridays, slowly growing into four to five times a week, and he would always walk me back to my rooms. After three weeks of this, I had gotten fed up with the tension between us, and as we got ready to go to my rooms, I kissed him lightly on the lips, thanking him for a lovely evening. He blushed lightly, and silently walked me home, standing close enough that our hands brushed every few steps.

The next week, before we left, he prompted a gentle kiss, his hands holding me secure to his body. He would push me up against the wall, successfully trapping me to him. Neither one of us ever said anything about what was growing between us. We left it alone for a few weeks until school got out for the year.

I wasn’t sure of his summer plans, nor of mine. I hoped that they crossed over in more than one way. It was the Friday that school had let out. And just as I was about to start cleaning my classroom, there was an owl tap at the window. His owl flew in and dropped a note on my desk before leaving again.

Dearest Hermione,

I can no longer conceal the depth of my feelings for you. These past few months have been a joy, but I fear that the depths of my affections excel yours, and cannot risk the heart break that I am so well acquainted with if I continue to allow this friendship to progress..

If, by chance, you feel as I do, I will be leaving tonight at Eight O’ Clock. Find me before then.

Affectionately,  
Severus Snape

I sat stunned fore a moment, before standing and swiftly walking to the dungeons. He was in his classroom, magic-ing ingredients into boxes.

“Where do you think you are going?” I demanded.

“Clearly, away. Have you not received my letter?” He wouldn’t look at me, but I saw a nervous tremble in his hand.

“What have I done to give you the impression that I do not return your feelings most ardently?” Severus finally looked at me, eyes slightly critical, slightly surprised, “I feel quiet the opposite of what you assume. I love you Severus.”

“Why?” I could see his defenses coming up.

“You are intelligent and witty. No one even near my age makes me think as much as you do. When I’ve obviously had a bad day, you make sure that I’m not bothered when you’re around. You make me laugh when I don’t even want to smile. I’m one of the few people that can decipher your emotions, who is close enough to you to recognize when you are in a good mood, or are on the verge of snapping, and you make me happy. More so than anyone else, you make me happy. You know me; more so than anyone else you truly know me,” I was breathless, holding his face in my hands, “Don’t leave me.”

He stared at me, at my imploring eyes, and grasped my hands in his.

“Hermione, please if you are not absolute…”

“I am Severus,” I squeezed his hands.

“Marry me,” It almost didn’t register, he said it so quickly.

“Yes,” I didn’t need to think about it.

“Really?” he paused. I smiled.

“Really.” He let go of my fore a moment, I almost thought that he hadn’t been serious, but then he dropped down to his knew, and dug around in his pocket for something. He produced a simple plain band with a diamond in the middle, looking up at me with a bit of uncertainty.

I gave him my left hand and he slowly slid the ring onto my finger. My heart was giddy happy, and I couldn’t stop smiling. Severus stood beside me, and my mind finally caught up to my heart.

“Severus,” tears started to gather in my eyes and he enfolded me into his arms, just holding me for the first time, “I was so afraid that you were going to leave me.”

“Never again,” he intoned into my hair.

He decided to not retire from Hogwarts after that, and we traveled to a small cabin for the summer in Ireland that he owned. We have been here for the past month, preparing for our quick wedding.

I think I agreed because I love him, or maybe because I need him in my life. But what ever my subconscious reason for wedding Severus Snape, I’m happy to be doing it.


End file.
